1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to incandescent tube light bulb assemblies and, more particularly, to such assemblies which hold a replacement incandescent tube light bulb between two tube end conductors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Boats and recreational vehicles often have mounted internal lights that use a replaceable incandescent tube bulb mounted at its ends between two tube end conductors. Such lights use a substantial amount of electrical energy in a relatively short time which discharges the storage batteries connected thereto.
Because these internal lights include outer housing or covers that are built into the cabinet or ceiling of the boat or vehicle, light assemblies that use light emitting diodes that use less electric energy and can be used in place of the incandescent tube bulb would be highly desirable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a replacement light assembly designed to be used in place of an incandescent tube bulb that uses less electrical energy than the incandescent tube bulb.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such an invention that can be used in the existing outer housing, reflector, electrical connectors, and lens cover.
These and other objects of the present invention are met by an incandescent tube bulb replacement assembly that includes a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) mounted onto a printed circuit board (PCB) with connectors designed to engage the existing electrical end connectors used in the incandescent light tube housing. During installation, the existing incandescent tube bulb is removed from the housing and replaced with the incandescent tube bulb replacement assembly disclosed herein. The PCB is positioned inside the housing and the LEDs are inserted into the center hole formed on an optional reflector. The two existing end conductors used inside the housing extend upward, adjacent to the reflector. Attached to the opposite sides of the PCB are two upward extending conductor arms that, during assembly, snap-fit into the two existing end conductors mounted inside the housing. Insulators are disposed around the two conductor arms to prevent contact with the reflector. In the preferred embodiment, the PCB includes a bridge rectifier that enables the conductor arms may be mounted in any direction between the two end conductors.